parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's TV Spoof of "Rugrats". COMING SOON Cast: *Tommy Pickles - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Chuckie Finster - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Angelica Pickles - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) *Phil & Lil Deville - Lincoln and Lynn Loud (with Lori Leni Luna Luan Lucy Lola Lana Lisa and Lily Loud as Extras) (The Loud House) *Kimi Finster - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Dil Pickles - Boo (Monsters Inc.) *Susie Carmichael - Lilo (Lilo & Sitich) *Chaz Finster - Kristoff (Frozen) *Kira Finster - Anna (Frozen) *Stu Pickles - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Didi Pickles - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Dr. Lipchitz - ??? *Drew Pickles - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Charlotte Pickles - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Betty Deville - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Howard Deville - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Spike - Balto *Lou Pickles - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Lulu Pickles - Fran Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Fifi - Jenna (Balto) *Grandpa Boris - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Minka - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2 & 3) *Lucy Carmichael - Pocahontas *Randy Carmichael - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Alisa Carmichael - Nani Pelekai (LILO and Stitch) *Edwin Carmichael - ??? *Buster Carmichael - ??? *Aunt Miriam - ??? *Fluffy - ??? *Reptar - ??? *Dummy Bears - ??? *Cynthia - ??? and lots more! Videography * Seasons *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 1 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 2 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 3 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 4 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 5 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 6 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 7 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 8 *Rugrats (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Season 9 Gallery Sherman (Dreamworks).png|Sherman as Tommy Pickles Dipper pines gravity falls.jpg|Dipper Pines as Chuckie Finster NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Angelica Pickles Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Phil Deville The Loud House LynnJr Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud as Lil Deville Lori.png|Lori Loud, Leni.png|Leni Loud, Luna Guitar.png|Luna Loud, Luan Loud telling jokes.png|Luan Loud, The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeonsmile.png|Lucy Loud, Lola and Lana as Frog and Grasshopper.png|Lola Loud & Lana Loud, Cgmf The Loud House Lori Loud Len.png|Lisa Loud Lily-web-desktop.png|and Lily Loud as Extras (Phil Deville & Lil Deville) Penny Peterson is dressed in trogan war.png|Penny Peterson as Kimi Finster Boo2.png|Boo as Dil Pickles Wdp lilostitch lilo 420x420 001.jpg|Lilo as Susie Carmichael Kristoff frozen fever.png|Kristoff as Chaz Finster Anna in Frozen 2.jpg|Anna as Kira Finster Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Stu Pickles Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Didi Pickles Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Drew Pickles Rapunzel.IMG.jpg|Rapunzel as Charlotte Pickles Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Betty Deville Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Howard Deville 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Spike Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Tim Lockwood.jpg|Tim Lockwood as Lou Pickles fran-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-4.94.jpg|Fran Lockwood as Lulu Pickles 8.png|Jenna as Fifi Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Gru as Grandpa Boris Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Minka Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Lucy Carmichael John Smith in Pocahontas.jpg|John Smith as Randy Carmichael See Also *The Rugrats Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *Rugrats Go Wild (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoof Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats in Paris movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Go Wild movie-spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Article stubs Category:Seasons